


Kalmar-Kiel

by Killo89



Series: Contes hétaliens en français [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dominance, Fights, Independence, Kalmar Union, Kiel - Freeform, M/M, Tension, Uprising
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killo89/pseuds/Killo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suède se bat pour son indépendance et emmène Finlande avec lui, exaspéré par ce tyran qu'il appela autrefois ami.<br/>Norvège tente juste de protéger son petit frère de ces violences futiles. Mais il apprend ensuite qu'il a été perdu, et que Suède est venu pour le chercher.<br/>Alors Islande et Danemark vécurent seul. Longtemps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kalmar-Kiel

**Author's Note:**

> Au cas où :  
> Matthias - Danemark  
> Lukas - Norvège  
> Berwald - Suède  
> Tino - Finlande  
> Emil - Islande

« Ne pleure pas… Tout va bien se passer… » répéta Norvège en tenant fermement Islande contre lui. Ils étaient dans la chambre du jeune enfant, Islande difficilement lovés dans les bras de son frère.

Norvège avait mis ses mains devant ses oreilles pour éviter qu’Islande entende tout ce qu’il se passait à l’étage inférieur.

Norvège finit par libérer un peu Islande, mais se mit à fredonner doucement une ballade norvégienne.

_Sulla meg litt, du mamma mi_

_Skal du få snor på skjorta di_

_Vil du ha gule, vil du ha blå_

_Vil du ha blanke, skal du det få_

_På trøya di_

_Du mamma mi_

Après avoir fini, il se rendit compte que la violence avait cessé en bas. Que pouvait-il bien s’être passé ? Aucun moyen de le savoir. Il sentit les poings d’Islande se serrer encore plus sur sa tunique bleu violet.

« Est-ce qu’ils vont rester ? » demanda faiblement Emil entre deux sanglots.

C’était évident que la réponse était non. Qu’ils partiraient pour ne jamais revenir.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Emil. Ils se disputent aujourd’hui, mais demain, tout redeviendra comme avant… »

C’était le seul prétexte qu’il avait pour calmer son jeune frère. Emil finit par calmer ses sanglots et s’endormit dans les bras réconfortants de Lukas qui le reposa alors dans son lit. Il couvrit le corps endormi d’une couverture violette mouchetées d’or.

Lukas sortit de la pièce lentement pour éviter de le réveiller. Il devait aller voir comment allaient les choses. Pour savoir s’il devait agir ou pas.

En descendant les escaliers, il put apercevoir un corps qu’il connaissait bien gisant sur le sol glacé, une hache pointée en direction de la tête de l’ennemi.

Un cri perçant stoppa tout le monde. Finlande était à côté de Suède, en larmes. Suède était gravement blessé, le sang coulant encore et encore sans s’arrêter. Finlande pria Danemark d’arrêter cette folie, qu’il allait le tuer !

Finlande ne voulait pas rester avec Danemark, mais il voulait encore moins que Suède meurt de la main de ce tyran. Et dès qu’il les voyait se battre, il repensait aux temps où ils étaient tous ensemble. Norvège, Danemark et Suède contrôlèrent pendant longtemps toutes les terres du Nord. Tout-puissants comme ils étaient, ils effrayèrent le reste du monde.

Ils s’entendaient très bien. Étaient de très proches amis. De l’âge enfant à l’âge adulte, ils s’entendirent à merveille. Puis Matthias décida de prendre les rênes. Quelle idée que de lui laisser les commandes !

Désormais, les quatre autres Nordiques vivaient sous son commandement et celui de leur reine à tous les cinq. Les nations n’avaient rien contre la reine. Elles avaient quelque chose contre Matthias. Pour Suède, cet idiot ne méritait pas sa situation. Il voulait son indépendance, celle dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Il n’a jamais été libre. Pendant l’âge viking, Norvège était le patron. Les rôles changèrent et Danemark fut aux commandes.

Et il décida que désormais était son heure. Il allait quitter cette union débile, ces conneries faites pour assoir le pouvoir danois sur les autres !

Sans en parler à Danemark, il proposa à Finlande et Norvège s’ils voulaient le suivre.

Finlande avait immédiatement accepté, un peu effrayé quand même à l’idée d’affronter le terrifiant Danois.

Norvège, en revanche, hésita. Longtemps. Puis il refusa.

_« Sans lui, je ne peux rien faire. C’est un fait. Moi et mon frère restons. Partez, si vous le voulez. »_

Qu’il ne vienne pas sembla chagriner Suède. Le grand blond se sentait attiré par Norvège mais n’osa jamais révéler ses sentiments. La première raison était sa timidité, la deuxième était Danemark. Cet homme avait clamé que Norvège lui appartenait. Tout entier. Au grand déplaisir de Lukas qui détestait sa dépendance à Matthias.

Emil, en revanche, qui avait entendu la proposition, en avait un jour parlé à Danemark alors qu’ils jouaient ensemble. Une colère noire envahit Matthias qui se mit à hurler le nom de Suède, prenant sa hache et courant vers le Suédois.

C’est à ce moment que Lukas prit Emil dans ses bras et l’emmena dans sa chambre pour qu’il ne voit pas la scène.

 

« Ne le tue pas, Tanska ! Je t’en supplie ! cria Tino, à genoux. S’il te plait… »

Matthias beuglait des insultes en danois. Il voulait vraiment tuer Suède. Et pourtant, il ne le fit pas. Et fut bien surpris de voir le corps inanimé se mouvoir soudainement. L’imposante stature de Berwald surplombait Matthias qui bouillonnait encore de rage.

Mais Suède avait des convictions. Des idées dans en lesquelles il croyait. La liberté, principalement. Et avec une force et une violence inouïes, il frappa Matthias au visage. Celui-ci s’effondra alors, gisant lamentablement au sol.

Berwald remarqua alors Lukas, toujours dans les escaliers. Avec son accent si particulier, il demanda :

« Tu ne veux toujours pas venir ?

-Non. »

Suède n’en chercha pas plus. Il aida Tino à se relever et partit tout simplement. Il ferma la porte avec un dernier regard pour Norvège. Deux regards froids et stoïques se confrontant.

Puis, le silence. Un silence de mort. Terrible silence déchirant les tympans.

Lukas releva la jupe de sa tunique pour éviter de la salir dans les taches de sang et s’approcha de Danemark.

Il voyait bien qu’il n’était pas inconscient.

« Relève-toi, idiot. »

Il n’obéit pas. Danemark serrait sa hache avec une force incommensurable tellement la colère le détruisait de l’intérieur. Des larmes coulèrent alors sur ses joues ensanglantées. Il sanglotait bruyamment, se demandant encore et encore pourquoi. Pourquoi Suède était parti. Pourquoi Norvège était resté. Pourquoi sa poitrine le faisait tant souffrir.

« Ce connard, murmura Danemark. Je jure de le tuer. QU’IL MEURE ! » hurla-t-il alors.

Et pourtant, il resta au sol. Tristement. Lamentablement. Norvège ne fit rien. Et se demandait ce que l’avenir allait leur réserver.

 

 

Norvège voulait exploser. Cet idiot venait de… Ah ! Comment peut-il être aussi con, bordel ?!

Danemark et Suède s’étaient battus encore et encore après la fin du traité de Kalmar. Une haine animait chaque camp. Ils étaient les seuls à se battre, malgré l’alliance dano-norvégienne.

Danemark prenait toutes les décisions. Norvège était passif. Regardait. Observait. Se lamentait.

Sa vie n’avait aucun sens. Danemark avait sur lui une emprise mortelle. S’en détacher causerait sa mort, mais il ne voulait pas rester dans cette situation.

Danemark venait de le perdre.

Littéralement. Comme une partie de poker.

Suède avait gagné. Napoléon venait d’être éliminé, au grand dam du Danemark-Norvège. Et une clause du traité de paix forçait Danemark à céder tout le territoire norvégien au gouvernement suédois.

« Pardon ? demanda froidement Lukas en se retenant de se jeter sur lui pour le frapper. Tu m’as perdu ?

-Je suis désolé ! Mais ce n’est pas ma faute, c’est à cause de cet enfoiré de Su…

-NON ! Ferme ta gueule maintenant, j’en ai marre. Tu parles comme si j’étais un objet qui t’appartenait. Or, ce n’est pas le cas.

-Alors tu… Tu veux partir ?

-… Non.

-Alors on se battra. Je ne le laisserai pas t’avoir !

-Parce que tu penses que tu as réellement ton avis à donner maintenant ?!

-Norge, ne réagis pas comme ça…

-Et comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Et qui es-tu, désormais, pour me donner des ordres ?

-C’’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire, tu le sais… »

Danemark semblait vraiment attristé. Il ne répondait pas violemment à Norvège et tenta délicatement de poser ses mains vers ses hanches, ce que Norvège empêcha en le frappant violemment et franchement à l’estomac.

« Je vais préparer mes affaires. Ils arrivent aujourd’hui. Quant à toi, tu n’as pas intérêt à créer un problème supplémentaire, et… Lukas prit sa respiration pour continuer sa phrase, prends soin d’Emil pour moi. Je sais que tu peux le faire…

-Mais, il a besoin de toi ! Tu vas lui manquer et vice versa ! Comment veux-tu que je m’occupe de ses crises de tristesse alors qu’il ne veut voir que toi dans ces cas ? Ce sera…

-Tu peux le faire, Dan. Je le sais. Je l’endormirai avant de partir. Tu lui expliqueras pour moi ? »

La tristesse envahissait malgré lui la voix de Lukas. Il ne voulait pas quitter Emil. Ni Matthias. Mais il ne voulait pas voir Suède et Matthias se battre pour lui. Alors il irait. Il partirait. Loin, sans jamais revoir sa famille avant un bon moment, certainement. Son cœur s’alourdissait à chaque fois qu’il se le répétait, et il posa même une main sur sa poitrine, apeuré par le futur.

Il leva son regard vers Danemark à nouveau et lui sourit faiblement, avant de tourner les talons pour aller voir Emil et préparer ses affaires. Il n’avait pas le choix. Sa passivité venait de tomber sur lui comme une enclume. Il avait été perdu. Comme un simple objet. Une chose que l’on donne, qui s’use, que l’on jette. Il ne voulait pas aller avec Suède. Il détestait Suède autant que Matthias, mais il n’avait pas la puissance pour l’affronter. Jadis, il fut le plus puissant des trois. Puis Matthias décida de le protéger à jamais, alors ses forces s’amoindrirent. Il n’avait plus que sa magie pour le protéger. Pouvait-il même encore tenir une épée ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas réellement battu, contrairement à son ami qui faisait valser sa hache dans les champs de bataille.

Il monta lentement les escaliers de bois grinçants et arriva devant la chambre d’Emil.

L’enfant jouait sagement avec son doudou préféré. Il avait l’innocence de ne pas savoir ce qu’il se passait. L’innocence que Lukas voulait préserver à jamais en lui. Il ne méritait pas de voir le monde.

Était-ce cruel de le vouloir inconscient de son entourage ?

Emil savait que ses grands frères étaient des combattants aguerris. Lukas lui interdit de regarder les combats et l’enfermait dans un endroit sûr, pour qu’il ne voie pas le sang couler, pour qu’il n’entende pas les bruit des épées tranchant la chair, les cris de désespoir et l’ultime soupir annonceur de la mort.

« Emil, murmura Lukas de sa voix grave, il est l’heure d’aller dormir. »

Le garçonnet allait protester, mais dès qu’il sentit la façon dont Lukas le tenait dans ses bras, il comprit qu’il ne fallait pas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il alors que son grand frère remontait sa couverture jusqu’à ses épaules. Tu as l’air triste…

-Non, ne t’inquiète pas. Tout va très bien. En revanche, j’ai une question à te poser…

-Vas-y grand frère, j’écoute !

-S’il m’arrivait un jour de devoir partir, est-ce que tu seras un grand garçon brave ? Un qui ne pleurera pas et qui obéira sagement à Danemark ?

-P… Pourquoi tu… Tu ne veux pas partir, si ?

-Non, je ne veux pas, fit Lukas en cachant le reste de sa phrase qui allait attrister son lillebror.

-Ah, j’ai eu peur… Mais oui, je te le promets. Mais, tu reviendrais forcément un jour, non ?

-Évidemment. Je reviendrai. Dès que je le pourrai, je reviendrai. »

Emil s’endormit alors que Lukas lui chantait une berceuse douce. Sa voix mélodieuse endormait les esprits, Emil resta tranquille toute cette nuit, sans se douter le moins du monde que l’être le plus important de sa vie allait le quitter pour un long moment. Très long moment.

Lukas descendit les escaliers une fois ses affaires préparées. Il arriva devant la porte principale, posa la main sur la poignée et… hésita. Devait-il vraiment accepter son destin sans rechigner ? Et si ce n’était pas la chose à faire ? Et s’il fallait combattre, comme le suggérait Matthias ?

Et pourtant son esprit ne le souhaitait pas. Ses instincts de viking l’ordonnait, mais sa raison l’emporta. Il n’allait pas tomber dans ce puits sans fond où l’âme est meurtrie.

Il ouvrit alors la porte. Et il le vit. Suède. Devant une calèche, il attendait patiemment le moment où Lukas allait se montrer. Ce que Norvège remarqua, c’était l’épée qu’il tenait. Ce n’était évidemment pas pour lui, alors il fit un pas en avant, ses affaires dans une valise qu’il portait.

C’était le 14 janvier 1814 aujourd’hui. Le jour du mariage entre Suède et Norvège. Parce que cette union était une alliance personnelle. Comme celle qui le lia à Danemark pendant cinq siècles. Cinq siècles de mariage… Pour être emmené au loin par Suède…

Avant que Norvège n’atteigne Suède, il sentit une main se poser fermement sur son épaule. Il la retira rapidement et continua à avancer, mais Danemark cette fois-ci avança jusqu’à Suède, sa hache fétiche parée à l’attaque.

« Tu ne l’emmèneras nulle part, grimaça-t-il. Il est à moi.

-Tu as signé. Désormais, il m’appartient, répondit Suède avec son accent si particulier. Dégage du chemin. Je suis prêt à me battre pour le récupérer. »

Ils parlaient de lui comme un trophée. Norvège s’avança devant Danemark et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Pas besoin de vous battre, idiots. », murmura-t-il.

Il s’approcha de Suède et lui prit la main. Puisqu’ils allaient être mariés, autant commencer dès maintenant à s’habituer à sa présence.

Suède, fier de lui, aida Lukas à monter dans la calèche. Il regardait Danemark avec dédain et mépris. Il avait gagné Norvège, enfin.

Danemark bouillonnait de rage et se retenait de détruire cette calèche et Suède avec. Mais il n’avait plus la force de se battre de toute façon. Une guerre contre Suède entrainerait forcément Norvège contre lui, et Matthias n’avait aucune envie de combattre Norge.

Alors il le regarda partir. Lukas le regarda également, attristé. Telle émotion n’apparaissait que rarement sur le visage de cet homme, et la voir fut presque fatal pour le cœur de Matthias.

Il voulut tomber au sol, mais entendit soudainement un cri. Islande. Qui pleurait. Lorsque Matthias se retourna, il vit les yeux horrifiés de l’enfant en face de la hache surdimensionnée qu’il portait. Il la lâcha alors soudainement, celle-ci claquant sur le sol dans un tintement de métal agressant les tympans.

« Is… Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ?

-Si mais… J’ai… J’ai entendu du bruit et… »

Sa phrase se perdait dans ses sanglots, il mélangeait les mots et il n’exprima tout compte fait aucune idée. Matthias le prit alors dans ses bras et rentra. Il alla dans le salon et s’assit avec Islande. Le garçonnet n’osa rien dire pendant quelques minutes. Il se remettait de ses émotions, et pensa que Matthias ne voulait pas parler de ce qu’il venait de se passer.

« Danemark… fit Emil, c’était Suède dans la calèche, hein ?

-Oui, Is.

-Où est mon _storebror_  ? Pour Suède est venu ? Je croyais que vous vous étiez disputés…

-C’est le cas, Is. Et ton _storebror_ est… avec lui. Avec Suède. Il est… parti…

-Ah, finalement…

-Comment ça, enfin ? s’étonna Matthias. Tu étais au courant, toi ?

-Il ne savait pas que je le savais… Mais oui…

-Et pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?!

-Matthias, grand frère m’a dit de m’occuper de toi, parce que tu es stupide et que tu surréagis tout le temps. C’est en partie pour ça que je n’ai rien dit. »

Pff, si ce gosse commençait à être aussi intelligent, Danemark n’allait pas tenir. Mais en même temps, c’était pour son bien. Il serra Islande fort contre lui, et le petit se laissa faire. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils allaient passer longtemps ensemble. Seuls.

 

Dans la calèche s’éloignant, Lukas resta calme, posé et parfaitement froid. Il se tenait droit, et gardait son regard fixé sur la route. Il brisa un instant le silence :

« Sache qu’à aucun moment tu n’auras le droit de me toucher.

-Mm.

-Tu me voulais simplement pour arrêter d’être seul, n’est-ce pas ? Maintenant que Finlande est parti. »

Aucune réponse. Mais Lukas sut qu’il avait raison en sentant la main de Suède se serrer un peu plus fort autour de la sienne.

 

 

 

« Dan, dégage de cette salle de bain ! se plaignit Islande.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux pas qu’on se douche enseeeeemble ? geignit Danemark. Je te rappelle que je te faisais prendre des bains quand tu étais petit. Alors laisse-moi y aller avec toi !

-Mais tu vas pas bien ! Je n’irai pas dans cette baignoire avec toi ! C’est vraiment… _bizarre_  ! »

À vrai dire, Danemark était presque déjà nu. Il se baladait de toute façon constamment en caleçon lorsqu’il était sûr qu’il n’aurait rien d’important à faire dans la journée, ce qui gênait beaucoup Islande, mais il s’en fichait pas mal, lui.

Danemark prit alors une décision radicale. Il retira la serviette qui entourait la taille d’Emil, la jeta hors de portée de l’Islandais, et le porta jusqu’à la baignoire déjà pleine d’eau.

« ESPÈCE DE DÉBILE, LÂCHE-MOI » cria Islande alors que Danemark entrait aussi dans l’eau chaude, presque brulante.

Islande était rouge de honte, il n’en pouvait plus de vivre avec cet idiot !

Après ce bain extrêmement gênant, Islande et Danemark, cette fois-ci vêtus de pyjamas, descendirent au salon pour jouer à un simple jeu de société, demande de Danemark qui aimait passer du temps avec son petit Is, comme il le disait si bien.

Danemark était nul à pas mal de jeux de société, alors dès la cinquième victoire d’Emil, il commença à crier « tromperie, tricherie ! » dans toute la demeure, jurant de se venger en chatouillant le traitre.

Matthias se comportait vraiment comme un parent envers un enfant avec Islande. Emil appréciait cela, au plus profond de lui-même, mais abhorrait l’idée d’être traité comme un enfant. Assez paradoxal. Et comme il était chatouilleux, Danemark le torturait et souriait en voyant son petit frère rire. Juste parce qu’il aimait le voir heureux.

Après d’autres parties, ils décidèrent d’aller finalement se coucher. Matthias se dirigeait vers l’interrupteur et l’éteignit, pour le rallumer ensuite en voyant une personne approcher de la porte d’entrée. Intrigué, il attendit que la personne toque pour ouvrir.

« Bonsoir, qu’est-ce que v… »

Sa phrase s’arrêta et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Islande se tourna alors, étonné d’un tel silence, et ses yeux s’illuminèrent d’une joie nouvelle. Il courut en direction de la personne et se jeta dans ses bras. Ladite personne l’accueillit avec plaisir, refermant son étreinte avec protection.

« Grand frère… murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son torse. Te revoilà enfin… »

Matthias n’avait aucune envie d’attendre qu’Islande dégage du chemin et se jeta dans le tas pour faire un câlin de groupe.

« Norge, c’est enfin fini, c’est ça ? Tu vas revenir avec nous ?

-Non, répondit-il en s’écartant enfin. Je suis ici pour t’ordonner de donner à Islande son indépendance. Totale. Complète. Éternelle. »

Norvège avait le don pour entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Mais avant tout ça, merci. De t’être occupé de lui ainsi, je veux dire. Il a grandi…

-T’as vu ! Je lui ai donné la meilleure des éducations.

-C’est faux, répliqua sarcastiquement Norvège, ce mec est tordu et a voulu m’apprendre beaucoup trop de choses bizarres. Il est complètement stupide. »

Norvège soupira de soulagement. S’il trouvait Matthias stupide, son éducation était effectivement parfaite.

« Norge, je suis désolé de le dire, mais dans cette maison ne se trouvent que deux chambres, dit Danemark avec un sourire narquois.

-C’est pas grave, répondit Norvège.

-Ah cool, parce que j…

-Je dormirai avec Is.

-Mais, Norge, je voulais qu’on…

-Allez Emil, montre-moi donc ta chambre. »

Lukas et Emil dormirent effectivement ensemble, laissant Danemark seul dans son grand lit. Norvège était enfin libre. Indépendant. Et son indépendance lui seyait à merveille. Mais il voulait voir son jeune frère revêtir le même vêtement de liberté.

**Author's Note:**

> Les dates et les faits généraux énoncés dans cette histoire sont réels et correspondent à la réalité, mais les réactions des personnages, non.


End file.
